Fondation
by Merya
Summary: OS: quand Poudlard ouvre ses portes pour la toute première fois...un peu flippant pour les fondateursPOV Rowena Serdaigle


OS sur le premier jour de Poudlard, POV de Rowena Serdaigle

Tout est à JK Rowling

Bonne lecture!

FONDATION

Plus que quelques heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent... Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Godric me dit de ne pas m'en faire, que tout se passera bien, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'aimerais pouvoir faire avancer le temps, d'autant plus que les marmonnements d'Helga à mes côtés contribuent sensiblement à augmenter ma nervosité. Toutes ces années de dur labeur pour réaliser un rêve qui aujourd'hui sera réalisé!! Demain, cet emplacement sera enfin considéré comme ce qu'il doit être : un lieu d'apprentissage et d'accomplissement, un lieu où les jeunes sorciers pourront enfin découvrir leur culture, et leurs origines!

Je marche de long en large dans le grand Hall d'entrée, sans prêter attention aux soupirs exaspérés de Salazar. De tout façon, quoique je fasse il soupire alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...Pourvu que nous n'ayons rien oublié !  
Je m'arrête un instant devant les sabliers à côté de l'escalier : c'est Helga qui a eu l'idée d'attribuer des points aux élèves en fonction de leur attitude. Je suis d'accord avec elle, non seulement cela les encouragera à travailler avec ardeur mais en plus cela les engagera peut-être à faire attention aux autres. Quand je lui ai fait part de mes réflexions, Godric et Salazar m'ont aimablement fait remarquer que mon initiative de donner vie au château et de créer toutes sortes de pièces secrètes devrait au contraire développer leur esprit d'aventure et de contradiction, et que par conséquent le règlement ne serait pas forcément respecté... Je n'ai rien dit, tant j'ai été surprise de voir que pour une fois leurs opinions étaient les mêmes...Et puis ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. J'espère seulement qu'aucun des élèves n'aura la mauvaise idée d'aller se perdre, je n'aimerais pas devoir m'expliquer avec leurs parents. Déjà qu'il a été difficile de les convaincre de laisser partir leurs rejetons...

Autrefois, c'était la reine Maëva qui se chargeait d'éduquer les jeunes sorciers mais depuis sa mort, personne n'a repris le flambeau, les enfants héritent des grimoires familiaux et doivent se débrouiller seuls. C'est pour remédier à cela que Poudlard a été créé, nous voulons qu'ils reçoivent un enseignement complet pour qu'ils puissent choisir leur voie et non suivre bêtement celle que leurs parents tracent pour eux.

Il y a donc quatre sabliers, un pour chaque maison. En effet, nous avons vite réalisés qu'avoir dix élèves par classe serait amplement suffisant, au-delà c'est le fiasco assuré. Et étant donné qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait jamais donné de cours à qui que ce soit, nous préférions ne pas prendre de risques. C'est également la raison pour laquelle nous avons créé le Choixpeau que Godric est en train de tordre dans ses mains, je doute d'ailleurs qu'il apprécie le traitement. Au début, nous pensions répartir nos élèves au petit bonheur la chance en espérant que chacun se sente à l'aise dans la maison où il serait...Mais il est vite apparut que nous avions des critères de sélection très différents et que la moindre erreur de jugement pourrait tourner à la catastrophe. C'est là que notre lion préféré a eu une idée grandiose (à vrai dire on le connaissait plutôt pour sa capacité à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir aux conséquences alors voir qu'il était capable de réflexion nous avait très agréablement surpris): il a pris un bout de tissu ressemblant vaguement à un couvre-chef et nous a demandé de mettre un peu de nôtre âme en lui. Non seulement cela nous a permis de résoudre notre conflit mais de plus, comme l'a si justement fait remarquer Sal (il déteste que je l'appelle comme ça alors je le fais exprès pour le faire enrager) une partie de nous traversera un peu les siècles, nous préservant de l'oubli... Il a malheureusement ensuite ajouté : " Si ce domaine ne finit pas dévasté par les mioches ", ce qui a quelque peu gâché son effet.

Bref aujourd'hui est donc le premier jour de rentrée et malgré nos airs bravaches aucun ne nous n'est rassuré, notre plus grande peur est que finalement personne ne vienne. Les parents des premiers élèves sélectionnés ont été si difficiles à convaincre !! Mais nous avions un argument imparable à leurs yeux: Poudlard fera un jour partie de l'Histoire et il aurait été dommage qu'ils n'y participent pas... Pour le moment, seuls viendront des enfants ayant au moins un parent sorcier, car ce sont les plus faciles à trouver, mais j'espère sincérement que plus tard, ceux qui voient le jour dans les familles moldues auront leur place ici.

Soudain un grand bruit se fait entendre : ce sont les carrosses qui arrivent. Surgit un flot d'enfants qui s'immobilisent devant nous. Voyant que les autres sont comme paralysés par l'angoisse, je prends les devants, m'avance et déclare :  
" Je m'appelle Rowena Serdaigle, soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard, soyez les bienvenus chez vous."

Note de moi : on m'a fait remarquer que Godric était un p'tit peu égratigné dans ce texte et que pour quelqu'un de courageux il laisse quand même Rowena assumer l'accueil des élèves...j'avoue que j'ai peut-être un peu abusé mais j'm'en fiche l'héroine c'est Rowena, pas Godric voilà tout lol j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu


End file.
